


The dark side

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression with a good message, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	The dark side

Negative? Yes, she was. But not because she wanted.

 

Every time someone says “Look at the bright side!” she doesn’t know what they mean. She never saw such thing. Her world has been always covered in darkness.

 

The bright side was an illusion for her. Something other people believed in. She has seen darkness since she has memory. No bright side showed in front of her.

 

Of course, being in an eternal darkness has it’s prize. Her demons were much stronger. Sometimes more than her. But she was still there, fighting against them in the darkness, where she coudn’t see them.


End file.
